


Дети капитана Пайка

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всем виноват чертов транспортатор и ионный шторм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети капитана Пайка

Звездный Флот - одушевленная машина бюрократических поползновений и имперского духа землян, самый опасный выбор, самая блестящая мечта. Некоторые рождаются, чтобы так жить - на лезвии края. 

Он бы и хотел быть патриотом и мечтателем, но и для того и для другого было уже слишком поздно. Вы получили звездолет, капитан. Добро пожаловать на борт. 

После великого капитана остается много следов. И дело не в шрамах на корпусе, лицах, списках заслуг. Дело в неуловимой ауре лидера, за которым идут и за которого могут умереть.   
Безымянные люди в безымянных мирах умирают за капитанов.   
«Энтерпрайз» только-только из доков, поблескивая гондолами, идет навстречу новой пятилетней миссии с новым капитаном на борту. Знакомство прошло удачно. Небольшое собрание. Скупое приветствие. Кирк только нащупывал нити к своему экипажу. 

Своему. Это еще надо осмыслить.   
Люди наблюдали за молодым капитаном, читали его досье. Все. Без исключений.   
И это тоже надо было выдержать - вежливое пристальное внимание.   
Ты стоишь этого кресла? Наших жизней? Ты справишься?   
\- Капитан!  
Из задумчивости его вывел голос молодой старшины, она принесла пад на подпись.   
Два года и шесть месяцев под командованием капитана Пайка. Три боевые награды. Битва у Эридана. Ромуланский эскорт. Шесть месяцев на границе с Клингонской Империей.   
Эта голубоглазая девушка могла рассказать об «Энтепрайз» больше, чем ее нынешний капитан. Так странно.   
Она всегда приветливо улыбалась, легко, непринужденно - это тоже было частью ее работы.   
Джим кивнул.   
\- Спасибо, вы свободны.   
Он еще привыкал отпускать людей, ждущих его приказов. Отпускать их к своим делам, работе, любимым людям.   
Когда ты лейтенант, у тебя может быть личная жизнь.   
Но когда ты капитан и заходишь в кают-компанию вечером, все девушки тебе очень мило улыбнутся, но ни одна не рискнет карьерой и репутацией, чтобы скрасить тебе вечер.   
На Звездный Флот не попадают глупые блондинки.   
Увы.   
А он скучал.   
По звонкому смеху Молли из соседнего отделения, по улыбке Мэри в церковном хоре, по Бриджит, которой так шло ее карамельное платье.   
Иногда женщина красива, просто потому, что красива.   
И иногда этой красоты не хватает. Легкой расслабленности. Желания в теплых игривых взглядах. Непринужденности, когда она не стремится указывать, не рвется под обстрел и не сыплет формулами. Да. Женщины Звездного Флота были лишены многих качеств, и, хотя они оставались красивыми, это была чужая далекая красота. Смотри, но не трогай. Восхищайся, но молчи. А еще лучше – работай. Это все, что ты можешь. Толкай вперед эту махину, капитан. Это твоя судьба. 

Джим оглянулся. Это был третий вечер на борту. Они так недавно стартовали с Земли, а, казалось, парсеки расстояний отделяют его от привычной жизни.   
Он пил один за своим столиком какой-то слабоалкогольный напиток и думал о людях, окружающих его, и о целях, которые им предстоят. И мир лежал впереди, огромный, непознанный и чужой. 

Старший помощник оказался вулканцем. Один - ноль. Один – один. Ноль – ноль.   
Примерно так он оценивал впечатление о себе, которое составил остроухий старпом, прочитав его личное дело, которое было не таким блестящим как у Пайка. Пока.  
Это была существенная поправка.   
Пока были возможности. Всегда были возможности.   
\- Капитан, что-то не так? – Спок возник рядом, вопросительно приподняв бровь, эту стрелку немого указателя его эмоций.   
\- Что...? – Джим моргнул, переключаясь на текущие события. Надо сказать, алкоголь был лишним. Он не был пьян, полстакана ничего не решали. Но привкус был горьковат. Это странное чувство одиночества среди своих было в новинку. И стать «своим в доску» парнем, используя старые навыки, уже не позволяла должность.   
\- Вы смотрите на меня весь вечер, капитан. - Вулканец сел напротив. - Это из-за последнего отчета? Что-то неясно? – Тон бесцветен, ничего личного.   
Джим откинулся на стуле:  
\- Задумался, старпом, с людьми бывает. Выпьете со мной?  
И тут же схватил сам себя за язык. Курс ксенобиологии. Вулканцы не пьют.  
Спок отклоняет предложение, сопровождая пояснением, которое Джим со второго предложения уже не слушает. Он привыкает.   
Автоответчик передает оператору лицевых мышц сигнал кивнуть и расслабиться.   
Когда ты прокололся, можно не торопиться. Мнение составляется не за один день. У вулканцев, во всяком случае.   
Еще будет время. Обязательно будет. 

В каюте хорошо. Для трусов. И он идет к обзорной палубе.   
Там, впереди - будущее. Будущее, которое хочется придвинуть руками. 

***

Пайк был образцом командира старого Звездного Флота, когда живые легенды управляли флотилией, и графа: «служил на…» значила больше, чем должность. Ты служил под командованием Человека, а не Флота. И невероятные истории подвигов тревожили неопытных стажеров, когда после битв на границах возвращался звездолет. От него тяжело несло радиацией, и страшно щерились шрамы на бортах, и номера его становились известными всей планете. Будущее вершилось руками избранных. Плеядой капитанов, чьи имена знали в других мирах. И каждый хотел бы таким капитаном. И каждый понимал, что это невозможно. Нельзя повторить успех. Нельзя стать лучше. Это предел. Девятая высота. Десять баллов по Рихтеру.   
Получить звездолет после такого капитана значило стать безликой тенью великой личности, чье имя вбито сражениями в историю планеты. Это значило быть всегда Вторым.   
Но находились те, кто готов был рискнуть.   
Этот неоправданный риск молодых капитанов, рвущихся в битву, часто имел последствия в виде растущего списка погибших. И адмиралтейство не спешило с заданиями, гоняя боевой звездолет с переговоров на патрулирования и обратно. День за днем. Рутина за рутиной. Отчеты. Доклады. Тоска.   
Джим знал это. Он остался один между командованием и экипажем. А, когда ты болтаешься между молотом и наковальней, главное - выждать.   
Это был Его звездолет. Его люди.   
И каждое утро, надевая форму, Джим старался это помнить.   
Он изучал схемы и ресурсы корабля, читал отчеты о новых мирах, передаваемые научной группой, и ждал своего шанса. 

***

Первое, что изменил капитан – это правила.   
Негласные правила.   
Он сам стал участвовать во всех опасных высадках.   
Джим никогда не отправлял своих людей одних – если был хоть какой-то риск для жизни.   
Он рисковал собой - в первую очередь. Всегда только собой, потом экипажем.   
Ни один капитан в действующем Флоте не одобрил бы такого ребяческого героизма.   
Капитан – это сердце корабля. Его воля. Его неприкасаемый ресурс.   
А Джим тратил себя. Легко. Без рассуждений. Он наведывался в лазарет чаще, чем в кают-компанию.   
Корабельный врач сначала ворчал, потом ругался с ним за закрытыми дверьми.   
Но в каждой группе высадки всегда звучало бодрое: «Скотти, начали!»  
Люди присматривались. Многие из них были старше своего капитана и желали ему добра или хотя бы головы на плечах. Но Джиму было все равно, что желают ему люди, главное всегда было впереди. А он не умел оглядываться.   
Это подкупало людей. Когда рядом с ними на миссии был сам капитан, они верили, что вернутся из нее живыми. По капле Кирк учился внушать людям самое главное правило своего капитанства – доверие. 

Второе, Кирк стал присматриваться к приближенным офицерам. Надо было научиться разбираться в окружении. От этого зависела жизнь. Точнее, жизни.   
Но он помнил, что сказал ему Пайк, когда передавал звездолет: «Теперь ты капитан, Джим, а у капитана не может быть друзей среди экипажа, только соратники. Чтобы ты ни думал, чего бы ты не желал, тяжесть принятия решения – только твоя».   
Он часто ужинал с командой, тренировался в общем зале и каждого из своих людей знал по имени. Но субординация чувствовалась всегда.   
Однако Кирк принимал ответственность, но не одиночество.   
Может из-за этого случайные женщины были частыми гостьями на его корабле. Необычные, яркие, красивые, каждая из них несла ему часть своего мира, но ни одна не отдавала себя целиком.   
И в личном деле значилось – холост. 

***

С Боунсом хорошо было пить, но спать с ним было лучше. Раз уж статус капитана не позволял вольных связей, надо было придумать другой вариант. Конечно, никто не называл его запасным. 

Скотти стоило подкупить вниманием, ощущением значимости. Каждый любит, когда ему уделяют внимание. И пара десятков часов рядом с двигателями этого стоила. 

Чехова удалось впечатлить. Спасите жизнь человеку, и он будет вам благодарен. Поцелуйте его после этого в темном углу нижних палуб, и он всегда будет смотреть на вас восторженным взглядом. Играя роль бравого капитана, сурово смотрящего в лицо опасности и не имеющего времени на флирт, Джим все же наведывался в каюту молодого энсина. Иногда.   
Когда Боунс спал или работал. 

С Сулу все было проще. Он не был лидером, способным бросить вызов в лицо, но в душе он был большим романтиком. Эта детская любовь к показным жестам подкупала. Кирк просто доверительно признался ему, изображая страсть и сомнения. Сомнения всегда работали. Несчастный вид молодого капитана был успешным гамбитом - воспитанные на французской романтике бастионы пали. 

А Спок все еще молчал.   
Прошло полгода. Джим едва ли не буквально воплотил фразу «Самый любимый капитан у экипажа».   
Но со старшим помощником это не работало. 

\- Он тебя задушит, - сказал Боунс, лежа рядом и почти засыпая.   
Джим улыбнулся в темноте.   
Каждой Империи был нужен Цезарь.   
А у Цезаря была Клеопатра.   
Потому что только Цезарь мог получить лучшее. 

***

Мир распался и собрался в новой точке реальности.   
Кирк часто возвращался из миссии потрепанный, в рваной форме и, с шальным блеском в глазах, как будто адреналин все еще плескался по венам.   
Хотя эта бравада обманывала людей, но Спок понимал, что он не демонстрирует боли, потому что терпеть не может выказывать слабость. Примитивные рефлексы капитану не нравились никогда. Ну, кроме одного. Но для него он выбирал другое место и время.   
А сейчас Джим стоял, скорчившись, и тяжело дышал.   
\- Вы ранены? Вызвать доктора Маккоя?   
\- А… не… получил от … Не важно… я к себе.   
Прихрамывая, Кирк поковылял к выходу из транспортаторной. Спок проводил его внимательным взглядом. Никаких распоряжений относительно текущей осады. Никаких - по поводу пленных.   
Когда «Энтерпрайз» получил нового капитана, Спок скептически отметил про себя его возраст и свойственные возрасту амбиции. Он знал, как погиб молодой капитан «Фаррагута» - вместе со звездолетом, глупо и бессмысленно. Логики в назначении вулканец не видел. Но он давно уже не видел логики в политике Империи. Земляне, как дети, учились на собственном опыте. И обдирали коленки. 

Кроме того, оказалось, что именно этот капитан еще и сексуально не воздержан. Он втянул в сложный эмоциональный гамбит почти всех ключевых офицеров мостика, заставляя их едва ли не спорить по поводу того, кто сегодня ночует в капитанской каюте. Это было ему нужно, чтобы они не думали о свержении его власти, или просто такова была искаженная форма потребности в любви - Спок пока не понимал. Его просчитанные вероятности разрушались каждый раз, когда человек совершал новый маневр.   
Спок думал о том, что человеческое понятие любви и уважения сильно изменилось за последнюю сотню лет и вряд ли содержит в себе первоисточник, но не вмешивался. Пока это не вредило безопасности звездолета, время вне вахты его не касалось. 

Но с недавнего времени ссоры на мостике стали мешать работе.   
В каюте Джима ждал судебный эксперт, готовый отстранить его от управления кораблем в случае обнаружения нарушения кодекса Флота о неуставных отношениях.   
Насильственный мелдинг был неприятной процедурой. Но благо большинства было превыше блага одного. 

***

\- Он не состоит в неуставных отношениях ни с кем из экипажа звездолета.   
Это положительное заключение спасало капитанское кресло для Джима, но как персона, оформившая запрос командованию, Спок оказался в щекотливом положении. С одной стороны он был вулканцем – как известно, вулканцы не лгут. Только умалчивают иногда. Но это не было умалчиванием. Это было правдой.   
Спок медленно выпрямился, опуская руки и изучающе глядя на человека перед собой. Джим ответил ему удивленным взглядом. В комнате были двое из службы охраны и судмедэксперт. Последний засвидетельствовал показания вулканца и подписал белый пакт. Чист. Годен к службе.   
Джим все также молчал.   
И Спок знал, почему. 

Ему нечего было сказать, потому что он ничего не знал.   
Это был другой Джим. Другой капитан. Ионный шторм, должно быть.   
Вулканец проклял бы погрешности физики, если бы мог позволить себе злиться.   
Теперь его кораблем управлял не только амбициозный невоздержанный землянин, теперь это был землянин, который ничего не знал об Империи.  
Спок налил воды выжидающему капитану. Разговор предстоял долгий.   
По его доверчивому взгляду он понял, что это будет еще и очень личный разговор.   
Джим считал его другом. Лучшим другом.   
Это была новая переменная.   
И коммандер не знал, как решить это уравнение. 

***

\- Я - что?! – Под утро у Джима понемногу начало троиться в глазах от объема загружаемой информации.   
Равнодушный к эмоциональным проявлениям старпом пожал плечами. Он всегда позволял себе несколько свысока смотреть на человеческую любовь к восклицаниям.   
\- Сплю… С Боунсом… Да ты рехнулся!   
\- Он глава медицинской службы. Если заподозрит что-то – отстранит вас от командования, и вы получите срок на одной из дальних планет либо попадете в исследовательскую лабораторию, что вероятнее.   
\- Я не могу спать с Б… Он мой друг, понимаешь? Чертов проклятый ублюдок! Не сплю я с мужиками!

Спок выразительно отреагировал на его интонацию небрежным жестом, который отметал все проявления эмоций. Бровь приподнялась на уровень – не впечатляешь. Угрозы и крики никогда на него не действовали.   
Хотя вскоре вулканец подумал, что ему следует извлечь из лингвистического багажа землян что-то утешительное, потому что после рассказа о Сулу и Чехове капитан сел на пол и удрученно повесил голову. Вероятно, он так выражал свое неодобрение. Если вообще что-то выражал. За то время, пока он вышагивал по каюте, размахивая руками и бия себя кулаком в грудь, Спок порядком устал вылавливать в потоке слов проблески здравых мыслей. Этот Джим был гораздо моложе эмоционально, чем тот, который правил на звездолете.   
\- Таким образом, - завершил свою мысль вулканец. - Ваша обязанность после вахты - поддерживать иллюзию существующих отношений, пока я буду рассчитывать возможности вашего возврата в другую реальность.   
Кирк молчал. Он не знал, рыдать над ситуацией или смеяться. Империя со своими законами, странные порядки, и, чего он от себя никак не ожидал – странные отношения. 

***

\- Капитан, - чирикнул высокий голос, и Джим поперхнулся кофе. Энсин был мило подкрашен и выразительно хлопал ресницами. Он так старательно искал на лице своего командира хоть отблеск тепла, что Кирк постарался улыбнуться. Вышло криво, но за неимением лучшего...   
\- Да, Павел?   
И тут же выстрелила интуиция. Ошибка.   
По расцветающему в улыбке лицу Чехова он понял, что надо было звать по фамилии.   
Сулу обиженно покосился на него через плечо, и Джим глубоко вздохнул. 

Боже. Я влип. 

Главное - сделать вид, что так все и было. Когда мама находила очередную разбитую вазу, эта детская отговорка всегда работала.   
Кирк оглянулся. Спок, казалось, ухмылялся за своим пультом. Во всяком случае, на нечитаемом лице вулканца было подозрительно умиротворенное выражение. Или так казалось?  
\- Курс проложен! Что делать по выходу на орбиту?  
Спок дежурно перехватил инициативу, встав позади капитанского кресла.   
\- Держите орбиту, Чехов.   
Энсин оглянулся. Джим отвел взгляд, уставившись в пад.   
Он спешно вникал в миссию и едва удерживался от вопросов. Федерация… Империя… воевала.   
\- Да-да, Чехов… Орбиту. 

Дома Джим был распят известной фамилией. Отец был выдающимся капитаном, популярным общественным деятелем и политиком. Кирк сажает дерево возле детского дома. Кирк говорит о правах инопланетных форм жизни. Кирк посещает благотворительный бал. Кирк…  
Отец был везде. Сверкающий благожелательной улыбкой на фоточипах таблоидов. Внимательный. В отлично сидящем смокинге и со свежим цветком/платком в петлице. Его авторитет нависал над сыном, подстегивал его и иногда давил. Эту гонку Джим часто проигрывал. Сначала это его раздражало, потом унижало, потом ему стало все равно. Он уже не старался быть лучше. Просто привык. Кивать. Улыбаться. Быть как все. Его идеи и инициативы так и заглохли, не поддерживаемые и не находящие отклика. Дрейфовать по жизни было до отвратительного легко. Стоило выпить - и становилось еще легче.   
Видимо, этот Кирк был другим. У него был собственный звездолет. Судя по личному делу – полученный по заслугам. Он успевал крутить интриги и был популярен среди экипажа.   
Джим вздохнул. Ему таким никогда не стать.   
Остаток вахты он равнодушно созерцал экран, погруженный в свои мысли.   
Спок, с интересом ставивший новый для него научный эксперимент - сравнивал два характера и думал о том, что в итоге ему попался не самый лучший экземпляр двойника, но и не худший из возможных. Этот Джим был неуверен в себе, не инициативен, и качества лидера в нем неразличимо маячили на самом дне характера. Но таким человеком было легче управлять и шансы выйти из затруднений без потерь возрастали. Капитан готов был прислушиваться к голосу разума.   
Точнее, к голосу своего старшего помощника. 

Будни стали входить в колею.   
Вечером Джим спустился в машинное отделение. Скотт часто помогал ему советами там, дома. Поэтому Кирк просто встал возле пульта и стал сортировать какие-то данные, чтобы проверить модификацию гондол. В течение последних двух недель в новом мире он часто приходил сюда и работал руками. Перебирал провода, чинил что-то, как простой механик, пока рядом молча пыхтел шотландец, проверяя новые схемы.   
В конце концов Скотти не выдержал.   
\- Разрешите откровенный вопрос, капитан?  
\- А? – Джим устало потер переносицу.   
\- Что вы здесь делаете?   
Капитан, казалось, с минуту не мог собраться с мыслями.   
\- Проверил контроллер сенсоров дальнего радиуса.   
Прозвучало, как извинение.   
Стармех нахмурился еще сильнее. Раньше этот мальчишка откровенно любезничал и был поверхностно заинтересован скорее в личном отношении, чем в работе, а теперь стал похож на неуверенного в себе подростка. Что-то исчезло в нем, а что-то появилось. Старательность, например. Любознательность. Но капитану незачем возиться в машинном, его место на мостике. А там нужны другие качества.   
Видимо, поняв намек правильно, Кирк улыбнулся неловко и, отложив схемы, пошел к выходу.   
У Скотта осталось чувство, что он только что выгнал ребенка из домика под столом.   
Надо было поговорить со Споком. Хотя чертов старший помощник уже и так управлял кораблем практически автономно. Это не осталось незамеченным. Как и новый курс.   
«Энтерпрайз» уходил от рубежей войны с Вулканом. 

В том, что Спок не был исключен ранее, была заслуга отца. Посол Сарек был чрезвычайно уважаемым в определенных кругах политиком. Но то, что он остался в составе ведущих офицеров – было распоряжением капитана. Одним из десятков не читаемых им документов, которые каждый вечер приносил на подпись в каюту незнакомца с синими глазами старший помощник.   
Вначале это было легко. Потом приобрело неприятный привкус чего-то неправильного.   
Этот Джим не мог себя защитить.   
Маккой, конечно, это заметил тоже.   
\- Ты, чертов зеленокровый гоблин! Что за игры ты затеял?!   
\- Вы всегда были сильны в эпитетах. Напомните мне вашу квалификацию, может быть, ваша должность ей не соответствует? – Спок чуть прищурил глаза, откинувшись в кресле и отложив книгу.   
Он не любил, когда его прерывают. Книга была занимательной.   
Ворвавшийся в его каюту врач был явно не в себе.   
\- Что ты с ним сделал?! – Голос плескался на децибелах крика. Типично и предсказуемо.   
Спок скрестил руки на груди, ожидая полного выплеска эмоций, чтобы понять, что доктор понял, а что нет в текущей ситуации.   
\- Он ко мне… больше… Это все ты! Я знаю, что это ты!  
Вулканец пожал плечами. Человек увидел верхушку айсберга. Его огромное основание – ускользнуло. Что ж. Это очень хорошо.   
\- Он теперь со мной.   
Спок поднялся. Спокойный, собранный, внешне совершенно бесстрастный.   
\- Если это все, вы можете вернуться к своим делам, доктор.   
Маккой замахнулся для удара. Довольно нелепый жест. Спок перехватил его кисть и сжал с силой, процедив:  
\- Не заставляйте меня причинить вам боль.   
Боунс вздрогнул. За доли минуты он оказался прижатым к стенке. Вулканцы были сильнее людей. На практике оказалось, что намного.   
Старпом медленно сделал шаг назад. Отвернулся и снова взял в руки книгу.  
\- Энсину Чехову нужна была ваша консультация. Он ждет на обзорной палубе.   
«Там часто назначают свидания», - подумал Боунс и вытаращился на проклятого зеленого черта.   
\- Он еще совсем мальчишка! – вырвалось у него.   
\- Если вас не устраивает кандидатура соискателя, займитесь поисками лично, - вполне нейтральный тон.   
«Таким тоном он может довести до бешенства», - подумал Маккой и, хмурясь, вышел, прижав ноющую кисть к груди. Ему только что предложили альтернативный вариант. Черт возьми! И сделали это с вулканской практичностью.   
Каждой твари по паре… 

***

Джим грустил. Этот мир был чужим, расчетливым и странным.   
Спок вытащил его из серийной любовной эскапады. Сулу досталась Ухура, и теперь они читали друг другу французские стихи и пели. Боунс таскался за Чеховым, как дворовый кот весной, такой же довольный и такой же орущий.   
Но расчеты не продвигались. Вернуться пока не было возможности - так говорил Спок. Джимы всех миров всегда верили Спокам. 

Вулканец иногда напоминал ему породистого кота. Полного собственного достоинства. Презрительного. Сытого и спокойного.   
«Он, наверное, даже спит с чувством собственного достоинства на лице», - пронеслась мысль.   
Спок поднял голову от шахматной доски. Он снова выигрывал. Как всегда.   
Свет лампы прятался где-то в его черных блестящих волосах.   
\- Что-то не так?   
\- Нет, просто устал.   
Спок склонил голову, и рука с фигурой замерла над доской. Он сознательно сделал две ошибки за партию. Хотелось развеять тоску в глазах напротив. Может быть, победа даст эту искру. Насколько он знал Джима Кирка, победа всегда действовала как катализатор.   
Победа или секс.   
\- Я хочу домой.   
Вулканец молча поднялся. Внутренние демоны должно быть жестоко посмеялись над ним.   
Он хотел этого человека. До боли.   
И не мог его получить.   
\- Хорошо Джим, тогда я вернусь к расчетам.   
Вообще-то расчеты были давно закончены. Но озвучивать их было сначала рано, потом нелогично.   
Теперь, когда звездолет был на нейтральной территории, и было достигнуто перемирие с Вулканом, политических причин удерживать власть не было.   
Но появились не политические. 

***

\- Это всего лишь небольшая дипломатическая миссия. - Спок в парадном мундире невозмутимо смотрел на Джима.   
Про себя он никогда не называл этого человека своим капитаном. Только Джимом. Его капитана следовало вернуть… Позже. Пусть осмотрится в мирном времени, откуда прибыл его двойник. Хваткий, с пытливым умом, он поймет, что задачи мирного времени более глобальны и позволяют совершить большее. Возможно, это даст возможность изменить будущее Империи.   
Спок снова оглядел взволнованно вышагивающего человека – очень тонкая подделка.   
Почти совершенная.   
Вулканец позволил себе на мгновение ощутить удовлетворение от проделанной работы.   
И пока подписывались документы между дипломатическими корпусами, он стоял за спинкой кресла дублера, и никому в зале в голову не пришло, что эти идеи мирного развития Империи, сама новая миссия «Энтерпрайз» – сформулированы тем, кто не имел права даже сидеть за этим столом.   
Спок молча взял подписанный пад.   
Две минуты назад он сделал Джима Кирка одной из самых влиятельных фигур в Империи.   
Синие глаза вымученно улыбнулись ему.   
Этот человек мог бы сместить Императора.   
В будущем. 

Вулканец вскинул ладонь в прощальном жесте, его отец прошел мимо, не обернувшись.   
Спок на мгновение опустил взгляд, затем собрался и оглянулся на Джима - тому требовалась помощь. Он терялся в светской беседе.   
Его капитан был блестящим оратором, но его здесь не было.   
А когда он был – ему был не нужен Спок.   
Весь его интеллект, новые возможности, которые он предлагал, научные достижения – ничего из этого не требовалось. Все, что нужно было его капитану – это покорный вулканец в кровати.   
Тщеславие…   
Спок ненавидел бы эту человеческую черту в имперцах, если бы смог признаться себе, что человечного в нем чуть больше, чем принято считать.   
Он возник за правым плечом Джима и суховатым тоном спикера в парламенте осведомил:  
\- Капитан, вы нужны на мостике.   
Кирк встрепенулся, извинился и ретировался. Идя на один шаг позади, Спок подумал, что его капитан убил бы за одну попытку манипулировать им. Он знал, что когда он отправит этого землянина домой, его жизнь будет кончена. Трибунал. Смертная казнь под пытками.   
Двери турболифта закрывались.   
Цель оправдывала средства.   
Ставленник Императора подписал мирный протокол с Вулканом. Его планета была спасена. Хотя бы временно. На Флоте будет раскол – прецедент заложен. 

***

У себя в каюте Джим расстегнул ворот и судорожно выдохнул. Он выпил залпом стакан воды и оглянулся на молчаливого старпома у дверей. Спок был внимателен к нему, всегда был рядом. От одного его присутствия становилось спокойнее.   
\- Спок, у меня получилось? Они поверили?   
\- Безусловно. Все прошло так, как было запланировано.   
Но в тоже время он не читался. Никогда не удавалось понять, что чувствует и думает этот мрачный вулканец имперского Флота. Иногда он внимательно смотрел на человека, и Джиму казалось, что за темным зрачком скрываются сотни датчиков слежения. Очень пристально. Мурашки по коже.   
Джим поставил стакан на столик и отвернулся.   
\- То, что ты делаешь, это правильно.   
Спок чуть склонил голову на бок. 

Догадался. 

Джимы любых реальностей были достаточно умны для интриг – это следовало знать заранее.   
Спок подошел ближе, встав позади человека, голос которого осекся на полуфразе. Он практически ощущал, как колотится у того сердце от эмоционального напряжения.   
\- Это тоже будет правильно. - Спок едва коснулся виска Джима пальцами, когда тот попытался обернуться.   
\- Ты не соблюдаешь личную дистанцию? – Голос сел.   
\- Я соблюдаю все законы, регламентированные на Флоте. - Спок умел уходить от прямых вопросов.   
Мир рассыпался.   
Потонул в ворохе осенних листьев и воспоминаний.   
\- Это твое самое счастливое мгновение?  
\- Да… Мама… Мне было семь…  
Воспоминания перелистывались, как на экране, только чувства, разбуженные заново, всплывали из памяти, так, как будто это все было вчера. Самое хорошее, самое светлое. Спок доставал образы как великолепный шулер – наощупь, только по масти.   
Джим чувствовал гармонию, умиротворение – все то, что вулканец хотел, чтобы он почувствовал.   
Кирк внезапно вздрогнул и обернулся.   
\- Перестань… Я решил помочь тебе сам. Фед… Империя не должна воевать с Вулканом. Не надо мне поощрительных конфет. – И синие глаза его осуждали.   
Спок кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти.   
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Джим почувствовал, как засосало под ложечкой. Кирк видел абсолютную гармонию в виде темного зимнего моря, которое было сущностью вулканца. Но кроме этого, там не было ничего. 

***

\- Как ты его выносишь?   
Они пили. Боунс ворчал на Флот, политику Империи, старпома, а потом повторял все в обратном порядке.   
Джим молча улыбался, изредка вставляя замечания, чтобы создать видимость беседы. Он едва сдерживал желание рассказать все этому знакомому человеку, чьи повадки не менялись в зависимости от реальности… Ну, за исключением некоторых деталей.   
Кирк усмехнулся про себя: старина, черт возьми, как же ты мне нужен.   
\- Да ты почти спишь за столом! – Боунс скептически качал головой. – Этот гоблин тебе не пошел на пользу, Джим, что теперь будет? Империя объявит нас вне закона.   
\- Значит, создадим новую… Ф… Империю. - Капитан потрогал нашивки и хлебнул того крепкого, что шло из бутылки с надписью «дистиллированная вода».   
Беспокойство в глазах напротив было таким знакомым, что Кирк пробормотал:   
\- Брось, Боунс, все получится.   
И друг, как и сотни раз до этого, презрительно фыркнул на флагман заклинаний молодого капитана.   
Такие вещи производили впечатление только на определенный тип ушастых гуманоидов, к коим себя доктор никогда не причислял. 

***

Выходивший из каюты Маккой наткнулся на Спока. Тот шел к Джиму, проводив последних гостей дипломатического корпуса.   
\- Ты, гоблин… Что ты с ним…  
Старпом процедил не останавливаясь:  
\- Рука не беспокоит, доктор?   
Боунс застыл посреди коридора. 

***

\- Ну вот зачем ты… Ты куда… Вообще меня..?   
Джим пытался вывернуться и чувствовал себя нелепым котенком, которого тащили за шкирку. Не больно, но и маневров не сделаешь.   
\- Ты… ты… Я кап … итан… - он икнул и погрустнел. – Я не пьяный…   
Спок выразительно на него покосился и включил холодную воду.   
Последнее что помнил Джим, было то, как его укутывает одеялом вулканский интриган.   
\- Голова болит! – Утро настало стремительно. Примерно в полдень.   
Джим сполз с кровати и, подумав, вернулся обратно.   
\- Через двадцать минут у вас встреча с послом кардассианской Империи.   
Спок возник возмутителем внутреннего спокойствия.  
Кирк мужественно принял реальность, душ, гипоспрей, нотации, которые пошли бонусом, и мрачный взгляд двух пар глаз. Причем смотрели они на этот раз с одинаковым выражением и даже с одной интонацией.   
\- В Айове вырастут бананы…   
\- О чем ты, Джим? – Боунс делал вид, что голова не болит, но глаз у него дергался. Правда, Джим так и не разобрал - от того ли, что док вчера напился, как механик, или от того, что Спок в своем черном ритуальном облачении одаривал его взглядом с другого конца комнаты, как будто мерку снимал.   
\- Так… - Джим вздохнул, медленно примеряя роль бравого капитана. – Отчет, мистер Спок?  
\- Ваша задача - подписать мирное соглашение. Цель – обеспечение безопасности границ новой Империи.   
\- Федерации. Зови этот мир Федерацией, Спок.   
\- Да, капитан.   
Капитан глянул в зеркало. Отражение подмигнуло ему, только глаза больше напоминали синие стекляшки. Он устал.   
Позади отражения стоял вулканец. Их взгляды встретились.   
Я ведь не вернусь домой, да?   
Спок взгляда не отвел. В эту минуту бремя решения уже не тяготило, оставалось заставить себя сделать то, что необходимо.   
На мгновение Джиму показалось, что за щитом внешнего самообладания вулканца что-то дрогнуло. Но тот просто протянул пад, ничего не сказав.   
\- Вулканцы ведь полностью контролируют эмоции? – Джим оттянул душивший его воротник.  
\- Они врут, - буркнул Боунс. - Это самая страстная раса в галактике.   
Под пристальным взглядом единственного представителя обсуждаемой расы доктор смешался и скрестил руки на груди.   
Кирк тепло улыбнулся. Эти двое напоминали ему тех, кого он оставил дома. Разве только тот Док почти не пил и был женат, а Спок – то крутил романы с Ухурой, то собирался в монастырь.   
\- Я похож на клоуна в цирке, - пробормотал Джим.   
Он смотрел на награды за доблесть на груди и качал головой.   
Спок подал ему коммуникатор:  
\- Все получится.   
Боунс скривился за спиной вулканца, как будто ему размешали виски газировкой, а Джим внезапно поймал драйв, ему не свойственный, и запальчиво вскинул голову. Сейчас он мог и хотел играть по-крупному. 

Уверенность и напор молодого капитана сыграли на его стороне на переговорах. Он сам чувствовал, что у него получается. И это чувство успеха было чертовски приятным.   
По завершению встречи Спок молча протянул ему пад. Пробежав первые строчки, Кирк понял, что там записан протокол возврата для базы данных транспортатора.   
Споки всех миров по-своему всегда были верны Джимам. 

Докладывающий Скотти разбавил возникшую тишину каюты привычным акцентом:  
\- Ионный шторм, капитан. Гости не могут подняться на борт.   
\- Тогда я спущусь к ним! – Джим усмехнулся и улыбнулся Споку.   
Его офицер кивнул и вышел.   
Он знал, что Кирк не будет откладывать возвращение. И все что оставалось – это помнить.   
Когда уже мерцал луч транспортатора, и этот, заваривший такую кашу в политике и его собственной голове, Кирк исчезал навсегда, Боунс пробормотал:  
\- Зря ты не сказал ему.   
Спок, не поворачивая головы, ответил, смотря в лицо уже _своего_ капитана:   
\- Это ничего бы не изменило.   
Он не спрашивал - как ты понял? Или - откуда узнал? И не отрицал своей вины, когда капитан, изучив последние документы, бросил ему в лицо: «Предатель»!   
Джим, смотрящий на склоненную голову в камере, чувствовал гнев и обиду. Его предали. Разменяли. 

Кирк вернулся к выполнению последней миссии, не завершив дела в Кардассии. Он слал запросы Флоту, но связь пока молчала - ионный шторм. Кроме этого, шторм мешал идти на варпе, так что они ползли как улитки с кораблем сопровождения. И все эти раскаленные нервные вечера Джим проводил в тюремном блоке, не решаясь убить, и понимая, что это единственный выход, если он хочет обелить себя перед Империей. Рассказать о подмене, предательстве…   
Пытки были разрешены, но, смотря на себя в зеркало, Джим осознал, что есть то, на что он не сможет пойти никогда. Ополоснув лицо, капитан хлопнул по коммуникатору:  
\- Скотти, мне нужны последние настройки транспортатора.  
Его перебила красная тревога.   
Ненависть. Он ненавидел, когда что-то мешало его планам. Сжимая подлокотники капитанского кресла, Джим методично отдавал приказы, расстреливая пиратов прицельным огнем. «Энтерпрайз» был похож на гневную фурию, ослепленную красным полотном тревоги и сигнальных огней на палубах. Кирк ни разу не оглянулся на научный пульт, который пустовал, но после того как смолкли звуки сирен, молча встал с кресла и вышел. Задымленные палубы встречали его спешкой и усталыми лицами экипажа. Они практически не понесли потерь. Только два прямых попадания. Одно смяло щиты, второе все же добралось до кормы.   
Спок сидел на полу камеры, придерживая рукой повязку которую накладывал врач. Голова была разбита, видно, этот этаж потрясло порядком.   
Джим присел рядом.   
\- Каковы шансы сместить Императора в твоем плане?   
\- 77 процентов.   
\- Вероятность эффективного функционирования этой… Федерации, которую вы начали создавать?  
\- 68 процентов.   
Кирк задумчиво потер переносицу. Затем глянул на Боунса и снова посмотрел на Спока.   
\- На какой ответ я могу рассчитывать, если сделаю тебе сейчас предложение личного характера?   
Спок посмотрел на него неодобрительно.   
\- В каком качестве вы видите меня в вашем предложении?   
Кирк вздохнул, вспоминая то, что сказал ему старик из другой реальности в параллельной вселенной.   
\- Ты бы стал моим… Старшим помощником - снова?   
Спок отвел взгляд и болезненно поморщился, когда доктор от удивления дернул гипошприц при уколе.   
\- Зачем? 

Потому что я готов. Кажется, я по-настоящему готов. Потому что я видел… 

\- Потому что я хочу получить управление Федерацией.   
Спок молча посмотрел на него и поднялся с пола.   
\- Вулкан может стать вашим первым союзником.  
Кирк скрестил руки на груди.   
– Все правильно. Логика, Спок. Я знал, что ты оценишь.   
Старпом кивнул и вышел из камеры, не останавливаемый охраной.   
\- Что ты делаешь, Джим? – спросил Боунс шепотом.   
\- Создаю именно то будущее, которое хочу получить. И не важно, как мы его назовем.


End file.
